Dancing with Death
by DeadendMephisto
Summary: Jeff's life changed a lot after attacking by vampire and he met some people who had a special job: rulebreaker hunter. A fantasy story. Jeff/OC/Matt-he'll come out very late, Chris/OC
1. Chapter 1 Attacked by Vampire

A/N: this is my 2nd wwe fanfic, luv u guys who'll R&R. i make some mistakes, 4give me, i ain't English-first-language person.

* * *

Dancing with Death

Chapter 1 Attacked by Vampire

Jeff Hardy lay in pool of blood weakly with lethal bites on his neck. He had no idea of what happened just knew something bit him badly and he got serious hurt. Now he's dying, only 27 years old. _It' ain't fair man._ He thought trying to move his arms but had no energy. He suddenly heard few shots and a horrible scream then came to a tall and slight girl. She had long and straight silvery hair, as bright as moonlight, and emerald eyes – no, she just had one eye, her left eye was covered by a black eyeshade. She knelt with one knee down, checked Jeff's wounds.

"He'll die soon…" she mumbled without emotion. Jeff realized she carried a rifle.

A falcon flied to her, stayed on her shoulder. "He needs euthanasia." The amazing thing happened: the dark-brown falcon spoke like a human being!

Jeff wanted to say something to show his amazement but he's too tired.

"No…" the girl shook her head.

"Huh? Why? That's the only way!"

"No Melanie, I can't this time."

"But you can! I know you can do this!"

"Sorry, something in my mind told me not." She stared at Jeff for seconds, lowered her head, bit Jeff's neck gently. Jeff tried to scream but the falcon made a shrill before him. The girl raised her head, made a small cut on her own arm. "Drink it." She ordered.

Jeff drunk a little bit. He had strange feeling as if there's a great energy spreading in his every blood vessel. He shivered, sweated, his face was paler than a piece of paper. After about 2 minutes, his wounds stopped bleeding and healed up very soon. Jeff was as health and strong as before now. he stood up slowly, studied at the girl and her fantastic falcon.

"What are you looking at?" she asked coldly, with no pleasant on face.

"Er… can you tell me what happened? Are you a vampire?"

"You're attacked by a rulebreaker, I saved you with my blood."

"Rule what?"

"Rulebreaker, the creatures who break the rules of this world. They can be vampires, werewolves, any unhuman monsters and also can be human beings."

"So you mean a monster attacked me?"

"A vampire."

"What did you do to it?"

"I killed him because I'm a rulebreaker hunter, my job is to kill them or send them to the jail."

"But why you saved me? As it said…" Jeff pointed the bird of prey.

"I'm Lady Melanie." The falcon introduced self arrogantly.

"Ok… As Melanie said, you should give me euthanasia, right?"

"Yes. I didn't because I don't think you should die now, so I turned you to my kind."

"Your kind? Vampire?"

"No, I'm half-vampire half-werewolf, a Foricason." She said melancholy.

"A what?" Jeff had never heard that word.

Melanie shot him an arrogant glance. "Foricason means 'mixed-blood'." The bird explained

"The last question is, what's your name?"

"Kurt 'The Owlet' Villard." The girl answered. "Nice to meet you."

LOVE Marilyn Manson and Dani Filth 4ever!


	2. Chapter 2 In the Headquarters

A/N: this is my 2nd wwe fanfic, luv u guys who'll R&R. i make some mistakes, 4give me, i ain't English-first-language person.

A/N: I own nobody except my OCs.

* * *

Jeff Hardy, a 27-year-old wrestler, had just experienced turning to half-vampire half-werewolf, now he's on a huge wyvern's back with Kurt Villard. This wyvern was Melanie's original shape.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked Kurt.

"The headquarters of rulebreaker hunters, Dtanlea." The answer was very simple. Kurt wasn't a talkative guy.

Melanie turned back to the falcon after landing at the square of an old manor, she flied to Kurt and stayed on her shoulder. They entered the manor together. In the archaic lobby, some people were sitting in the sofas with documents.

"Oh god, finally you come Kurt, we're very worried. How is the assignment?" a tall man came to Kurt and Jeff.

"The target is dead." Kurt answered easily.

"We heard you saved that victim and changed him to your kind." The man said nervously.

"Yes it's him, Jeff Hardy."

The tall man and others studied Jeff from above down as if he's a valuable animal.

"How do you know my name?" Jeff asked Kurt in a low voice.

"Magic." The beautiful rulebreaker hunter didn't want to speak too much.

"I know him," a young man said, he's as pretty as a maid, "he's a wrestler, right, my 'shield'?"

"Yes, he's my friend also." That's a familiar voice to Jeff.

Jeff shouted surprisedly when he saw that muscular man, "Triple H! Why are you here?"

"Because he's my shield demon, Hardy Boy." The pretty man smiled. He had rare violet eyes, long and straight blond hair, on his face there's a small tattoo of a strange totem. He's so distinctive, liked a character in comic.

"What's shield demon?"

"Shield demons are very helpful to us rulebreaker hunters, also have special meaning to us. Normally one hunter has one shield demon, there's an unseen line connects them. Shield demons' job is to protect hunters, help them to remove the rulebreakers, but the help ain't free, a hunter has to give his or her soul to the shield demon after dies and the shield demon will go to find a new master."

"Why do they need soul? Sounds like they're horrible evils."

"Because soul is delicious to them and can help them to get more power." The man said with a sweet smile. He turned his shield demon, Triple H, also known as Hunter, "Is my soul delicious to you?"

"Of course babe, but not only your soul." Hunter held the man in his strong arms.

"Oh god, don't do this in public." A black-haired girl complained.

"Sorry Verne, but you know Hunter is a bad guy."

Kurt eyed the man, sighed, "You should go back to your own room, Twiggy Rosary."

"Ok let's go."

"Thanks god, they leave, I almost can't stand them." Verne sighed as Kurt then looked at Jeff. "Nice to meet you Jeff Hardy, I'm Verne Tatt Salamander, Chris Jericho's shield demon."

"Chris? He's also a rulebreaker hunter?" Jeff couldn't believe that, until now he'd known so many amazing things.

"Yes," Verne smiled, "he's an interesting guy."

"And you're his headache." A man who's writing something laughed, he raised head, smiled to Jeff, "Hi Jeff, I'm Keith Era, a hunter either. Remember one point, you can never anger Verne, she's the best but the most intractable shield demon. She's a salamander as her family name, the elemental of fire."

"You told him too much." Verne said, still smiling.

"Sorry, but Jeff should know something about us."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, Keith is right."

Jeff was confused.

"You can't go back to your original life, you ain't a normal human being any more. You must join us, become a rulebreaker hunter or someone's shield demon."

**A/N: Hey everyone who read this chapter, did you notice Verne's name? Yes, she in fact was Heaverne Tatt, the rockstar in my story "From Emptiness". I really luv this OC so I wrote her in this story either and she's still with Chris Jericho (because I think they're interesting together.)**


	3. Chapter 3 New Life

A/N:LOVE u guys who'll R&R!

A/N: I own nobody except my OCs.

* * *

"You can't go back to your original life, you ain't a normal human being any more. You must join us, become a rulebreaker hunter or someone's shield demon."  
"But how do I know I'm a hunter or a shield demon?"  
Verne showed her experience, "I don't know either. When I saw Chris three years ago, I felt that I have to protect him so I became his shield demon."  
Kurt eyed her, thought for a while, said, "You need a high-ranking official to decide for you. Verne, go to ask Julian Ginger to come."  
Verne was a little taken aback. "Julian Ginger? Are you kidding me? I won't go!"  
Kurt raised one eyebrow.  
"I know nothing about him except his appearance and he's Chris' teacher! I have to ask Chris Jericho first!"  
"What did you do?" Keith looked at the black-haired girl.  
"Er… I burned his coat."  
"As I guessed." Keith giggled.  
"I want to burn all of his damn clothes! Ho can he limit my stroll time one hour! God, I would kill him one day…" she topped because Chris appeared in front of her suddenly. "Er… Hi Chris, long time no see." Verne greeted her master with an embarrassed smile.  
"Yes, it's a very long time, you've been missing for two days!" Chris was really unhappy, "Why did you leave me?"  
Kurt stopped that topic in time, "Chris, can you lead our new member to Julian Ginger?" she pointed Jeff.  
"Ok, come with me." He showed no surprise Jeff's here. "And you," he turned to poor Verne, "come with me either, we'll talk about that later in the room."  
"Keith help me!" Verne cried pathetically.  
"Don't look at me, you know Chris is horrible when he ain't happy."

In an old but clean room, Jeff Hardy met with one of the high-ranking officials of the rulebreaker hunters, Julian Ginger. Julian was a 30-year-old man with pale face and weak body. He's a blond, not very handsome but had great attraction. He sat in a soft leather chair with a cup of tea while Jeff stepped into the room.  
"Welcome to the headquarters, Dtanlea. I think you know my name, right?" Julian said with a weak smile.  
"Yes sir."  
"You're turned by Kurt?"  
"Yes, but I don't think she should do this."  
"Right, normally we kill the victims who get serious injury and erase the memories of all the people who have connection with them, however, Kurt didn't do that. She saved you and turned you to her kind, which means from that time you two have connection. This is your fate." Julian drank the tea. "Now come closer."  
Jeff did. Julian had a soft touch on his forehead.  
"Congratulations Jeff Hardy, you're a rulebreaker hunter." Julian told him.  
"What do I need to do?"  
"Bring this news to Kurt, she and the teachers will help you."  
"Thank you sir."

Kurt eyed Jeff without emotion. "So you're similar to me?"  
"Hmm… I think so." Jeff wasn't sure she meant his new job or his kind (half-vampire half- werewolf).  
"Ok, come with me."  
"Where will we go?"  
"To visit your teachers."  
"Teachers? They can help me?"  
"Yes. As I know, hunters need four months' study and practice. The courses including basic pharmaceutics and pharmacology, black magic, elemental magic, basic divination, subduing shield demon, exorcism, investigating myths and monster, and so on."  
Jeff's bright eyes widened. "But I even can't understand the courses' names!"  
"Your teachers will teach." Kurt still had no expression.  
"Do you have teachers?" Jeff asked but soon found that question was a big mistake.  
Kurt's face was pale, as cool as thick ice. "That ain't you business!" she shouted in anger.  
"Er… sorry Kurt."  
Kurt was a little surprised then calmed down. "No, not your fault, not yours… His fault…" she said a little automatically, maybe to herself."What?"  
"Nothing. Listen, Jeff Hardy, in the next 4 months I'll be your teacher of elemental magic and transmogrification."

**The next Day  
**After 4 hours' study, Jeff was so tired, he couldn't stop missing the life before that accident.  
"Hey Hardy Boy, are you alright?" that's Verne, the salamander who had unique ruby eyes, she seemed to be everywhere except male washroom. She always appeared suddenly by magic, suspended in mid-air (also by magic).  
"You scared me Verne."  
"Sorry boy." She always seemed to be leisurable and carefree.  
"Stop calling me boy, I'm adult!"  
"Yes, yesterday you were but now ain't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kurt changed you, so according to us monsters' age, you're just a child." She stopped the suspending magic, added one sentence with her perfect smile, "By the way, I'm 209 years old, next Friday is my birthday."  
Jeff's mouth dropped open.  
"Verne, what are you doing?" Chris came to them.  
"Hi Chris!" she greeted happily. "You know what, I'm Jeff's teacher of black magic and hypnosis."  
"That's good pretty." He hugged her from back, kissed her gently. They'd already maintained their close relationship.  
"When do the classes start?" that's the only thing Jeff cared about.  
"1:30 p.m. Don't be late."

Jeff entered the room but only Chris sat in the chair. The blond wrestler (now a rulebreaker hunter) eyed Jeff, said, "Hey Jeff, have a seat, you have to wait, she's preparing."  
2 minutes later, Verne appeared in front of Jeff suddenly by magic, just like usual. "Class begins, Hardy Boy. Today I'll teach you a basic black magic." She got a rat in her hand, the rat was trying to free itself. She let it go but it floated in mid-air as a grotesque balloon. "As I know, there are only two kinda black magic: curse and destruction. Pay attention, let me show you one." She pointed the rat, said one word loudly: "Disintegration!" the rat exploded, its blood splashed everywhere, Jeff had to use the incantation that Kurt taught him to get far from the filth.  
"Sorry…" Verne whispered, cleaned the room by magic at once. She looked at Jeff, pleasantly surprised, "You can use the elemental magic of wind, that's great!"  
"Kurt spent 10 minutes to teach me this one."  
"10 minutes? That is the best record for a newborn. You certainly have the gift of elemental magic." She thought for 2 seconds, added, "Just like your elder brother."  
Jeff made a strange shout, "you mean Matt? Is he a hunter either?"  
"Yes, he is. He's been missing for one month. You should go to ask Kurt or Julian after class but now please pay attention."

**Out of the Story:  
Mephisto(me): I found you're a cruel guy Verne.  
Verne: Huh? What?  
Mephisto: You killed the rat with a cruel way.  
Verne: Yes, that's what you made me to do. And I think rat is injurious so I can kill it, right?  
Mephisto: ...ok, I give up, you always have reason. **


	4. Chapter 4 Kurt’s Story

Sorry guys, I'm so sorry for posting new chapter this lat because I'm busy with study at CultureWorks which is at London Canada. Anyway, I pose it~XD

Chapter 4 Kurt's Story

Kurt was practicing an incantation while Jeff walked into the room. Her forefinger wrote some strange symbols in the air. Winds entered the room by windows, they changed into a small airflow whirlpool with the symbols' change. Gradually, there was a slight female spirit's figure appeared in the whirlpool but disappeared very soon. Kurt frowned. She waved one hand, the whirlpool disappeared either.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked her, he wasn't sure if she's in a good mood now.

"I was calling the elemental of wind, Sylph." Kurt didn't look at him, her attention was on a cage bird. "You come for your brother Matt?"

"Yes, tell me where he is."

"I don't know, he's missing. He told me that he would get my thing back then left with his shield demon. We lose all of his information."

"Your thing? What is it?"

Kurt took off the eyeshade, opened her left eye. – Nothing, there was an empty hole, instead of her eye. "He wants to get my left eye back."

"Oh Jesus… I'm sorry Kurt, I don't know you…"

"Not your fault, it's his fault, Uran Watt's fault." Kurt said, clenched her teeth in great anger.

"Who is Uran Walter?"

Kurt didn't answer. She put her hand on Jeff's forehead, whispered something.

The scene around them was changing by magic, finally the change stopped, Jeff was on a plain, in front of him was a little girl with silky silver hair and bright emerald eyes. _That must be Kurt._ Jeff thought. He saw a young man came to Kurt, hugged her.

"Uran." Kurt called his name sweetly.

_Uran? Is he Uran Walter?_ Jeff stepped closer.

Uran had long red hair and gentle light-blue eyes, he's the most handsome man Jeff had ever seen.

"How are you Kurt?" his voice was soft, Jeff could see the favor in his eyes.

_He must love Kurt very much but why he took away her left eye?_

"I'm fine." Kurt answered.

"You'll be an adult soon, my little girl, so I can marry you."

Jeff froze at Uran's words, his eyes widened.

"Yes," Kurt said happily, "my fiancé."

After she said the last word, the scene changed again, this time Jeff was in the square of Dtanlea, in front of him were adult Kurt, and Uran, he's still young. Kurt looked very angry.

"Why did you break the rules?" asked Kurt, irately.

"I hate human beings, they all deserve death." Uran gave her a cold answer.

"No, you're wrong Uran! Please stop hunting them!"

"I'm always right Kurt. Don't forget your parents' death, they're killed by human beings, do you still want to help them?"

"I help nobody! I just do my own job! I'm a rulebreaker hunter, I'm fair to the both sides!"

"I won't believe you any more. I chose this way, now I only can go on."

"Ok Uran," Kurt made great force to finish her sentence, "you are my enemy from this moment, I'll kill you one day!"

"That's impossible."

"Even you're the most powerful vampire, you still afraid of sunshine, silver and cross."

"I won't because I'll have a charm to protect me."

"What…" Kurt's sentence was interrupted. Uran threw himself on her, his sharp, knife-like fingernails were inserted into her left eye! Kurt made a scream with great agony. Her hands covered the empty eye socket, sobbing on her weak knees. The wound was bleeding, blood streamed down along her face with bitter tears.

Uran put Kurt's eyeball in his pocket, smiled meekly at the silver-haired hunter. "Run after my footprints, call out my name, here comes the moon again, my girl. Come on, come to catch me if you can, get back your thing and kill me if you can. However, remember one point, I'm head over heels in love with you, my fiancée!" he's laughing, in happiness and madness. His figure disappeared when the moon came out.

The scene faded slowly, Jeff's taken back into the reality. Everything he saw, heard and felt was deep in his heart like bleeding nicks.

_Oh god,_ he thought sadly, _how could him do this to Kurt?_

"Now do you understand?" Kurt asked with a pale face.

"Yes… I, I feel very sorry for that thing…"

"You don't need to."

"I find you're an indifferent girl."

"Matt had said the same words." Kurt's eyes were filled with sadness. "It's my fault to show him this. I'd saved him, turned him to my kind just like I turned you. I was too lonely during the past years and I found him, he was attacked by one of the Uran's followers, dying. I saved him so I had a mate."

"Mate?"

"Yes, monsters call this 'mate', the ones can remove our loneliness. We spent lots of time together. One day I showed the same scenes you saw to him because he wanted to know why that man did this to me – yes, he's curious as you. The next day he left. I'm sorry Jeff, I shouldn't show him those. That's my fault."

"So… you saved me because you wanted to smooth over your fault? Just because I'm Matt's baby brother?"

"Yes." Kurt said emotionlessly. _No, there's something more._ A voice in her mind told her like that.

Jeff was a little upset but he didn't know why. "Kurt, why did you choose Matt to be your mate, not others?"

Kurt suddenly blushed a little, that's unexpected. "Not your business! Get out now!" she ordered rudely.

Jeff had to leave but he didn't go back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5 The Coming Assignment

A/N: Sorry for the guys who are waiting for this story, I haven't posted new chapter for a long time. I'm busying with all univeristy staff for few monthes and because I'm an internatinal student, it becomes more complicated... However I have new chapter here~XD

A/N: I own nobody except my OCs.

Chapter 5 The Coming Assignment

"What do you want Hardy Boy?" asked Twiggy, half-sleepily. "I'm tired, can we talk tomorrow?" _And Hunter is waiting._ This beautiful man said to himself.

Jeff was firm. "No, I wanna know **now**."

"Ok… say it."

"Why did Kurt choose Matt to be her mate?"

Twiggy lost all his sleepiness at once. "Gosh… What did Kurt tell you?"

"She saved me because I'm Matt's baby brother."

"When I heard of the news about she turned you, I thought she did this for smoothing over her fault. She really cares about that guy, she can't forgive herself."

"She… loves Matt?"

"Yes, she said she had a crush on him. The days with Matt extricated her from the pain that Uran gave, we really felt happy for her."

"But she's Uran's fiancée."

"Not now, she **was** but now they are only enemies."

"Thank you for telling me these."

"Don't let Kurt know what I told you, she would kill me."

"Ok, I won't."

During the next day, Jeff had six classes, one and half hours for each. After Verne's classes of black magic and hypnosis, Jeff ran into Mickie James, he wasn't surprised any more to see the people he knew here.

"Hey Jeff, are you a hunter either?" Mickie was vivacious as usual.

"Now I am, someone turned me." He still felt uncomfortable and a little upset for the words Kurt said. _She turned me because I'm her mate's baby brother._

"I heard of that. Kurt must have special reason."

"Yes, of course she has** special reason**."

Mickie realized he's not in a good mood, so changed the topic. "Do you think she's indifferent?"

Jeff had more interest on this topic. "Yep, she seems also not talkative normally."

"In fact she's gentle; she just doesn't know how to communicate with others. I'm her partner now and I find she's a very nice girl. Because I'm a green hand, I don't have a shield demon yet, Kurt helps me so many times in the fight, I feel thankful to her."

Jeff wrinkled his forehead. "I hope so, she's cold to me…"

"You have classes, right?"

The rainbow-haired hunter nodded. "Yes I have to go. See you Micky"

"Good luck Jeff, bye."

Jeff gave out a soft sigh, entered Kurt's room.

Kurt stared at Jeff for a while, said indifferently as usual, "you already can control the elemental magic of wind, I'm going to give you a chance of combat."

"What?!"

"We're going to finish some rulebreakers with Mickie James."

"But I have never killed monsters."

"Beginning is difficult, yet you have to face it."

Jeff was unwilling. "Another problem is, Mickie and I don't have shield demon."

"It doesn't matter, I'll help you."

"Ok… I still dislike this idea."


End file.
